


Help Wanted

by klutzy_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Sam visits Hell because he needs Rowena's help (and also misses his girlfriend).
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Help Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Huntress79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/gifts).



“And how is the queen of Hell today?” Sam asked as he strolled up to her and her throne. 

Rowena beamed at him and laughed. “Miss me, did ye?” she shot back.

“No,” he lied, flashing her a smile in return. 

“Kiss me, Samuel.”

“As you wish.” Sam chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her, moaning happily.

“And to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?” She clucked at him and then leaned back, waiting for his response.

Sam crossed his arms. “Can’t I just want to see the woman I love?” He didn’t think she’d buy it and sure enough, he was right - Rowena called him out immediately.

She rolled her eyes. “Samuel. This is business, not pleasure. Although I’m still hoping we can make it pleasurable.” Rowena winked at him.

“Fine, we need your help - there’s a rogue witch who refuses to speak to anyone except you - she specifically asked for you,” Sam explained.

Huh, that was interesting, and Rowena had a strong suspicion about who exactly this witch was. “And you and your brother didn’t kill her?”

“She hasn’t hurt anyone but she’s stirring shit up.” They would have already killed her if she had been hurting others, bypassing Rowena completely. 

Rowena grabbed Sam’s hand and pulled him forward so she could kiss him again. She still couldn’t believe this man loved her back. “Let’s go then. Wouldn’t wait to keep her waiting.” 

“You love to keep people waiting, Rowena.” 

“You knew me well, Samuel.” Lacing their hands together, she teleported them both out of Hell and into the motel room the Winchesters were staying (and interrogating the witch). Rowena clapped her hands excitedly when she laid eyes on the witch and confirmed her suspicions. “I knew it!” 

Dean snorted in the corner, amused as her antics as always. Sam shot his brother a warning glare, which shut him up. 

Rowena and Sam loved getting to do this kind of shit, and cherished every moment they got to spend together. Life was a lot different now (so much had changed) that Chuck was gone - they were all adjusting to the new normal in the wake of God’s defeat. But some things never changed, as cliche as that was.


End file.
